Elemental Warrior Uranus
Shelby Scott / Warrior Uranus Shelby Scott is the designer of the Elemental Warrior, She is the guardian defender of Planet Uranus, and she is the descendant of the 1st original Warrior Uranus. Appearance - She has a Ponytail, an orange shirt, brown skirt, orange short, brown and orange shoes, and white socks. On her left arm, she got an orange Elemental Changer. Personally - she is cheerful for her friends & family. She like to make lot of dresses for friends in Party, festival, dance party & cook out. She good for protecting the solar system from danger. She made some dresses for the babies for each of their family. Shelby is an earth elemental heroine in the Elemental Warriors series. Attacks - Uranus great earth world shaking Uranus earth ground shaking Uranus Lynx rock blast Uranus rocky quake sonic size mint blast Uranus Aries rock starlight revolution breaker Uranus rocky stone buster Rainbow crystal silver power blast) with Katie, TJ, Ethan, Drew Elemental rainbow blast & slash) with TJ, Ethan, Steve, Katie, and Drew Seven planet hyper stars attack) with Angel, TJ, Steve, Katie, Ethan, and Drew Elemental rainbow double beam attack) with Drew, Katie, Steve, Angel, TJ, and Ethan Moon Venus Uranus lunar quake shinning star light blast) with Angel and Shelby Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow luna planet rainbow attack) with Katie, Angel, Drew, TJ, Steve, and Ethan. Warrior Uranus has two other forms of her, in the series. Warrior Uranus (normal) - Chapter 5 Shelby first transform to help Katie and the boys to protect the school's garden from a beast. Warrior Uranus Lynx form - Chapter 17, Shelby got new claws from the Lynx constellations. Warrior Uranus Hyper form - Chapter 14 in hyper form, Shelby' powers got double up in battle. Choose Constellation: Lynx https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uranus Her relationships: Tiana Scott - Ellie Scott - Bluebette Scott - Abilities: Geokinesis / terrakinesis, psamnrokinesis, petrification, tectokinesis, earthquake generation, super human strength, earth mimicry, earth manipulation, earth construction, earth combat, Elemental Spin Twister generation. Shelby Scott AM.png|Shelby Scott (normal) Warrior Uranus AM.png|Warrior Uranus E.Ws Uranus helmet .jpg|Warrior Uranus' headband in helmet mode Uranus Lynx PM.png|Warrior Uranus Lynx Uranus Hyper PM.png|Warrior Uranus Hyper Uranus Aries PM.png|Warrior Uranus Aries E.Ws Warrior Uranus in M.E.F. Form.jpg|Warrior Uranus in M.E.F. form Pink Mystic Elemental Force Warrior.png|Shelby's Mystic Elemental Force suit Shelby Scott season 3 AM.png|Shelby Scott season 3 look Super Warrior Uranus AM.png|Super Warrior Uranus Shelby Scott season 4 AM.png|Scelby Scott season 4 look Omega Warrior Uranus PM.png|Omega Warrior Uranus Shelby Scott and Rei Hino comparison png.png|Rei Hino and Shelby Scott Shelby Scott & Haruka Tenou comparison png.png|Shelby Scott and Haruka Tenou Shelby special olympic suit by s213876.png|Shelby's S.O. Special Olympic uniform E.Ws Blader Shelby Scott 3rd grade.png|Shelby Scott in the second grade 3rd grade, Blader Shelby Scott.png|Third grade blader, Shelby Scott 2018-09-16 (4).png|Warrior Uranus with the Planet Uranus guardian E.Ws Uranus' New Hairstyles.jpg|E.Ws Shelby Scott's New Hairstyle E.Ws Season 1, Warrior Uranus Lynx Pose.png|Warrior Uranus Lynx Pose In the Beyblade Elemental Force series, Shelby Scott was a good bey-player before Warrior Uranus in her young age, she use a orange bey, Bison Charger in the preliminaries to the final in the World Beyblade Championship during the Summer in year 2008. Shelby have Raven Mack upgrade her bey into a new model. E.Ws Bey, Bison Charger new model 2.jpg Notes: Shelby Scott is good to make clothes for her baby sibling & friend with Blueberry Muffin in her World and her Blueberry world. She is more tough and orangey than Sailor Uranus in battle & in school.Category:Planet Uranus Category:Earth elemental Category:Lynx constellation Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Solar System Category:Aries constellation Category:Scorpio constellation Category:Uranus Elemental Families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:E.Ws Beyblade series